Extraño despertar
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Ahh... las fiestas de adolescentes. Todo está bien, a menos que despiertes con resaca en una playa junto a tu mejor amigo que está incluso peor que tu, y sin saber como llegaron allí.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mio, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** AU, leve PalletShipping (GaryxAsh)

En respuesta al pedido por: Taylor Rowan y Amphy and Alex en el foro **Dexholder del Profesor Oak.**

* * *

Calor. Un hormigueo en la espalda, olor a pez, alcohol. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

El azabache abrió los ojos lentamente con un extraño dolor de cabeza que no le permitía pensar mucho. Con una mano en su sien, se incorporó para luego sentarse. A pesar de la horrenda migraña, logró identificar arena bajo de él y que se extendía hasta un manto azul que se agitaba con calma a los primeros rayos de sol.

Primero no entendió que sucedía, su mente no lograba procesar con rapidez la información por una horrible punzada en la cabeza. No le haría caso a Gary nunca más, o por lo menos no aceptaría una bebida que provenga de él. Observó nuevamente al frente somnoliento, lanzó un bostezo y, como si un rayo de sol lo hubiese iluminado, abrió sus ojos como platos teniendo un pensamiento en mente.

 _¿Qué chingados pasó?_

Buscó con la mirada a su amigo que lo había arrastrado a esa situación, lo encontró tumbado en la arena boca abajo roncando. Definitivamente no dejaría que volviese a tomar él también. Se le quedó observando planeando como vengarse. Hasta que en su sudadera vibró su celular. Rezó a todos los dioses para que no fuese su mamá mientras lo sacaba con lentitud, pero se tranquilizó al ver que quien llamaba era su amiga, Dawn, recordando que se supone se quedaron a dormir anoche con la azabache.

—Diga—contestó con voz áspera, algo que le sorprendió.

— _Ash, hola_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea seguido de un bostezo—. _¿Dónde estás? ¿Está Gary contigo?_

El azabache volteó a ver a su amigo observándolo con un deje de decepción ante su estado—. Estamos en la playa, pero no sé cómo llegamos aquí, y Gary está conmigo.

Otro bostezo se oyó—. _Desperté está mañana, y todo era un desastre. May y Misty están tumbadas en los sillones durmiendo_ —comentó, el azabache rodó los ojos. Aun no podía creer el descontrol de anoche—. _Bueno, te llamaba para saber dónde estás. Abrir las botellas de agua ardiente de mi papá no fue una de mis más brillantes ideas._

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó con ironía oculta que la chica no captó—. Supongo que a eso se le llamaría una fiesta alocada de chicos de quince años, ¿no? —una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— _Trataré de averiguar qué pasó con ustedes, hasta entonces estamos en contacto_ —otro bostezo—, _regresa a mi casa cuando hayas despertado al borracho, no quiero tener problemas—_ luego de eso, cortó, y si, con otro bostezo.

Miró a su mejor amigo con pereza, no entendía como había llegado ahí, aunque después de lo de anoche, supuso que cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, cosa que le daba miedo, en cierto modo. Después recordó que debía estar en su casa antes de las tres, y actualmente era ya pasado del medio día. Con suerte sabe que anoche lo emborracharon, o por lo menos quiere culpar a Gary por darle alcohol cuando él se había negado rotundamente a tomarlo. Están en una playa, aparentemente cerca de la casa de su amiga, no pudieron haber caminado toda la noche. Esperaba.

—Oye, Gary—sacudió a su amigo con suavidad… ¡ja! Claro, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió como si fuese un muñeco de trapo viejo. Ah, la amistad—. ¡Gary, si me matan te llevaré conmigo al infierno! —amenazó con cariño.

El castaño se removió tratando de despertar en los brazos del azabache abriendo de a poco los ojos, los rayos del sol le dañaban así que mejor, decidió dormir otra vez. Ash soltó un suspiro cansado, al final lo arrojó sin delicadeza alguna al suelo para mejor explorar donde se encontraban. Dejó tirado a Gary, este soltó un quejido abriendo lo ojos observando a todos lados con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ash pudo observar unas cuantas casas un poco alejadas desde donde se encontraban, por lo que suponía que estaban en la parte más alejada y su amiga vivía en el otro extremo que toma, al menos, una hora en llegar a pie. Que lindo comienzo de vacaciones. —¡Ash! —llamó una conocida voz cerca de él, solo que sonaba distorsionada y algo seca—. Ash, ¿Dónde estamos? —el castaño se incorporó observando fijamente a su alrededor—. Ah, la playa. Voy a dormir un poco más—dijo para luego volver a tumbarse. De pronto, sintió arena en sus ojos por lo que miró a su lado encontrando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido mirándolo con algo de odio.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí, Oak? —reclamó Ketchum—. La casa de Dawn está a más de una hora de aquí.

—Relájate, Ash—aconsejó llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza—, ya comienzas a parecerte a Misty.

—Mi mamá me matará si sabe que bebí cosas que no debía—acotó lanzándole más arena—, y tu abuelo también si además no llegamos a la hora—el azabache dejó escapar otro suspiro algo resignado.

Gary no se inmuto mucho, solo se molestaba cuando le lanzaban arena, pero seguía tumbado sin decir mucho, escuchando a su mejor amigo, quien, pareciese perder la paciencia a cada segundo. Miraba hacia el cielo que se convertía en azul intenso poco a poco, sin casi nada de nubes y donde las gaviotas pasaban sin mucho problema.

–Ash—lo llamó calmado, este se detuvo y lo miró expectante—, quédate tranquilo, y ven aquí a mi lado—dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

El azabache lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego lanzar un suspiro y recostarse cerca de él. —¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? —preguntó algo impaciente.

—Nada en especial, solo que te calmaras. El alcohol hace que te enojes mucho—comentó lo último lanzando una pequeña risita—, pero en parte tienes razón—el azabache lo miró curioso—, nos matarán.

Un silencio se plantó entre los dos, solo el sonido de las olas del mar se dejaba oír y uno que otro graznido de las lejanas gaviotas. La presencia de civilización era muy lejana, todo era muy tranquilo, tanto que perdieron la moción del tiempo. Sin que lo dijera, Ash estaba agradecido con su amigo por haberlo sacado de su casa y llevarlo a pasar la noche en casa de Dawn, no de darle alcohol, pero sí de distraerlo de todo lo que sucedía en su casa. El divorcio de sus padres, era algo que podía con él más que nada. Eso le molestaba, y solo Gary sabía de su situación más que nadie.

—Gary, gracias—dijo con una sonrisa observando el cielo—. Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo, no debería enojarme contigo por cualquier cosa—no hubo respuestas, solo sintió como presionaban su brazo y algo apoyarse en su hombro. El azabache observó a su lado encontrándose con el castaño abrazándose a su brazo mientras dormía—. ¡Excepto cuando empiezas con tus homosexualidades! ¡Gary!

—Cállate, quiero dormir—se removió un poco para luego abrir levemente los ojos—. Me duele la cabeza.

—No es mi problema que estés con resaca, cielos—Ash suspiro nuevamente ese día. Sonrió, no podía evitarlo, al igual que no evitaría tener que cuidar de su mejor amigo en su estado—. Gary, hay que volver a casa de Dawn. Quizás se quedó dormida. Habíamos acordado en llamarnos.

El castaño con voz áspera, habló—: Me tendrás que llevar—Ash se le quedó viendo intrigado—. No siento las piernas, ¡estoy invalido, Ash!

—¡Mentira! ¡Solo no quieres caminar! —se levantó soltándose de su amigo. Este apenas se inmuto y solo quedó tumbado con los ojos cerrados—. ¡Gary!

—¡Quiero dormir!

—¡No es mi problema!

.

.

.

.

 **Imaginen como fue la fiesta y que tal loca fue, a mi me da pereza narrarla xD**

 _ **~Miu0~**_


End file.
